1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dummy hard disk drive (HDD) for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, usually includes a plurality of brackets for mounting HDDs. A dummy HDD is usually fitted in each bracket to avoid the bracket from being deformed or damaged when manufacturing or transporting these brackets. When a real HDD is received in the bracket, the dummy HDD will be taken out. However, a traditional dummy HDD is often a fixed structure, and not foldable, which causes a waste of space when the dummy HDD is boxed and transported.